JUEVES 11
by Gabrys
Summary: Kai mira a Hilary detenidamente viendo las facciones de la chica esperando ver sus ojos rubí. al ver que Hilary ya no lo mira voltea hacia otro lado suspirado de nuevo al perder de vista esos ojos...sONGFIC CANCION JUEVES DE LA OVG


Hiromi Tachibana va camino hacia la estación de tren como todo los días, y cada vez que va a tomarlo se encuentra a ese chico, un joven de 19 años de ojos color violeta y cabello de dos colores, azul y gris plata. El chico por quien siempre había suspirado ahí en el mismo tren que ella, como siempre…

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

Piensa Hiromi mientras va hacia el vagón caminando mirando sus pies ya que no puede mirarlo a la cara… él es tan serio, sus ojos violetas miran tan fuerte que no lo puede ver más de 2 segundos... tomo su lugar de siempre junto a la puerta y la ventana pues le gustaba ver el paisaje. Mire hacia todas partes del tren, buscándolo.

_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

_Tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón_

_Y preguntarte quien eres._

De pronto Kai se acerca y se sienta enfrente de ella. Pero nunca le miraba, siempre llevaba un libro o el periódico o simplemente miraba por la ventana, como lo hacía en este mismo momento, todo menos a ella.

_Te sientas enfrente_

_Y ni te imaginas,_

_Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,_

Siempre vestia sus mejores faldas, pero él ni lo noto, piensa que él busca a esas jóvenes de revistas que son bonitas, mientras se toca su falda nerviosa…

_Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_

_Se inundan mis pupilas._

Hiromi piensa que Kai solamente se sentó ahí porque no había otro lugar disponible, tiene ganas de llorar ¿Por qué le dolerá tanto la indiferencia de este chico? Ni siquiera le da una miradita, nada. Se siente tan poca cosa a la par de él.

_De pronto me miras_

Kai mira a Hiromi detenidamente viendo las facciones de la chica esperando ver sus ojos rubí… Pero de un momento a otro ella volteo la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, se le queda mirándolo embobada, sus hermosos ojos violeta la miraban fijamente, agacho la mirada avergonzada por verlo fijamente

_Te miro y suspiras_

Luego de un momento el suspira y lo escucha, levanto la mirada pero el ya había volteado a ver hacia la ventana.

_Yo cierro los ojos_

Hiromi cierra los ojos apenada por mirarlo, "tal vez está cansado de que lo mirare tanto" piensa, ya que no vuelve a mirarla más.

_Tú apartas la vista_

Kai al ver que Hiromi ya no lo mira voltea hacia otro lado suspirado de nuevo al perder de vista esos ojos rubí que tanto le gustaban…

_Apenas respiro_

_Me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

Hiromi se siente tan indefensa y triste al ver que Kai ni la mira… siente su autoestima en el suelo, incluso sus amigos le dicen que es bonita, pero el chico que le gusta al parece no cree eso.

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_

_Como las golondrinas del poema de Becker_

Pasan los días y todo sigue igual sin ningún cambio y la burbuja de tristeza en Hiromi va creciendo cada vez más… Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que Kai la había mirado, pero nunca se volvió a repetir. Así que todo iba normal. Estaba leyendo un libro que le regalo su amigo Tyson.

_De estación a estación de frente tu y yo_

_Ahí viene el silencio_

_De pronto me miras_

_Te miro y suspiras_

_Yo cierro los ojos_

_Tú apartas la vista_

_Apenas respiro_

_Me hago pequeñita_

_Y me pongo a temblar_

Pero este día algo cambia, Hiromi al levantar la vista lo vio mirándola directamente, tan profundamente. No era un sueño, sin embargo vuelven a despegar sus miradas. Suspiran al mismo tiempo. Entonces…

_Y entonces ocurre_

_Despiertan mis labios_

_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando_

Se paró de su asiento y se dirigía para a donde ella estaba, se sentó a su lado, que ya estaba vacío y le dedicó la más linda de todas las sonrisas, nunca lo había visto sonreír.

-K-Kai?- dice Hiromi sintiéndose como una tonta, sabía su nombre, lo había escuchado de un amigo de él que se despedía al subir el tren.

_Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta_

_Y me quiero morir_

_Pero el tiempo se para_

_Y te acercas diciendo_

-Hiromi?- dice Kai sonriéndole, él también ya sabía su nombre- Yo no te conozco pero ya te echo de menos, cuando creo que no vendrás pero siempre vienes. A pesar de poder tomar el tren directo espero este solo para verte a ti.

_Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos_

_Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren_

Hiromi sonríe después de que procesa todo lo que le dijo Kai sonríe este día nunca lo iba a olvidar…

_Y ya estamos llegando_

_Mi vida ha cambiado_

_Un día especial este 11 de marzo_

Aunque después ella fue la única que hablo, los dos se sentían llenos, nada les faltaba. Kai le toma la mano con cariño, algo difícil pues él nunca ha demostrado sus sentimientos, pero estar junto a ella todo parece florecer.

_Me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel_

_Que apaga la luz…_

Hiromi decide que lo tiene que hacer ahora o nunca busca la cara de Kai y la encuentra… Cuando se escucharon ruidos estruendosos, explosiones a lo lejos y de pronto todo se volvió negro. Se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, fuera del tren y Kai abrazándola protegiéndola, estaba recostado en el suelo, sangrando. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, se miraron y con una mano él le limpio las lagrimas, le dijo que no llorara, que estaba a salvo, después le dio una sonrisa.

_Te encuentro la cara_

_Gracias a mi manos_

_Me vuelvo valiente_

_Y te beso en los labios_

Hiromi le sonríe sonrojada, le encuentra la cara, se vuelve valiente y lo besa en los labios, la abraza

-Te amo Hiromi- dice sonriendo...

_Dices que me quieres_

_Y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón…_

Hiromi le regala el último soplo y cierra los ojos.

Todos los oficiales, paramédicos y voluntarios están buscando sobrevivientes ante el atentado, todo está hecho un caos.

La radio informa a la ciudad: _En apenas tres minutos, 10 bombas reescriben la Historia: Madrid acaba de sufrir el mayor atentado terrorista perpetrado jamás en España.__**191 muertos y más de 1.500 heridos**__hacen imposible olvidarlo._

Los amigos de Hiromi y Kai, corren hacía el **caos**, los **gritos** y **sirenas** son lo primero que escuchan al llegar al lugar. Y se apuntan como voluntarios para buscar a esa persona tan especial para ellos

-¡Aquí encontré otro dos cuerpos!- grita un paramédico llamado Robert.

Tres paramédicos, Tala, Bryan, Tyson, Rei y Max, también se unen a ellos, pues sabían que ese era el tren que tomaban todos los días

-Los dos están muertos ¿Verdad?- dice con la voz rota Julia una de los paramédicos, Cuando los 5 llegan a los dos cuerpos sus corazones se rompen ahí, dos cuerpos abrazados, muy lastimados y sin vida. Max no lo puede soportar y las lagrimas empiezan a rodar, Tyson traga en seco, tragando un sollozo que quiere salir, su mejor amiga estaba… ni siquiera quería pensar en las palabras.

Tala y Bryan, reconocieron rápido a su amigo Kai, notaron el él una sonrisa, algo que su amigo nunca hacía. Y les sorprendió verlo junto a una morena que le sostenía el rostro.

-Hiromi- Murmura Rei, con las lagrimas queriéndolo traicionar. Tala y Bryan se percataron que no eran los únicos ahí, vieron a los otros tres que veían el cuerpo sin vida de la joven.

Tala sonrío, Bryan suspiro, los tres eran mejores amigos y una vez Kai les conto sobre cierta morena que le gustaba, no, era más que gustar, era amor- Así que ella era ¿eh?- murmuro Tala.

-¿Lo conocen?- pregunto con su voz quebrada Tyson

-Es nuestro amigo- sonrío con melancolía- y siempre nos hablaba de ella, la amaba, sin conocerla

Max lanzo una sonrisita-Hiromi también nos conto sobre cierto hombre que tomaba el mismo tren que ella y también lo amaba.

Los paramédicos, escuchaban a los 5 jóvenes hablar, los dos hacían una buena pareja, y es que antes de levantar los cuerpos Kai tenía a Hiromi abrazada y una sonrisa en el rostro… algo que los conmovió.

-Se nota que era verdadero amor…- concluye Julia tapándolos con una manta…

-Los dos estarán juntos ahora- dijeron unisuno Bryan y Tala…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo había subido antes, pero lo borre por error, así que lo vuelvo a subir...<strong>

**Esta canción siempre me ha gustado y pues hice un fic con beyblade espero que les haya gustado, es algo tragica pero bonita también**


End file.
